Classroom Crusaders
by Gundam Kaiser
Summary: Chisame Hasegawa has been isolated by a mysterious ability for as long as she could remember. However, once she enrolls in Mahora Academy, her life truly takes a turn for the strange. Who can say what fate may befall her on this bizarre adventure?


**I do not own Negima or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. They belong to Ken Akamatsu and Hirohiko Araki respectively.**

* * *

**Chisame's Lonely Youth**

Chisame wasn't looking forward to this.

Oh, sure, her mother sent her off on the train to the new boarding school with the token wishes to 'be careful' and 'make lots of friends', but the bespectacled redhead knew better.

Her mother was just happy to get the little weirdness-magnet out of the house for the next several months.

And Chisame knew that's exactly what she was. For as long as she could remember, she'd had a mysterious power. Dwelling within her body, was a phantom that could not be seen, heard, or otherwise interacted with, except by herself. It would occasionally come out and grab things for Chisame, whether she intended to get them or not.

Chisame had, initially, attempted to convince her parents that she had some kind of spirit messing with her, that it was responsible for the bizarre happenings that seemed to happen in her proximity.

Being a young child, these assertions were of course dismissed as the type of fantasy typical to a girl of her age.

On realizing that she was cursed to deal with the phantom on her own, she stopped talking about it, and started retreating into herself. The dreams and hopes of childhood wilted and died within Chisame. More and more, Chisame gradually immersed herself in anime, videogames, and the internet. She didn't really even care what world she was hiding in, as long as it was different from the hell of the one she lived in.

Against the people who, in their naivete, attempted to reach out to her and assure her that she wasn't alone, she erected a wall of sarcasm and indifference.

They didn't know how it felt, they didn't have the right to lecture her. Such were the kinds of thoughts running through Chisame's head when she pushed people away from her.

...Chisame Hasegawa had lived a very lonely youth.

* * *

**A Bizarre Opening Day**

All in all, the first day at Mahora was more or less what she might have expected. Her classmates as a whole were annoyingly loud and obnoxious. The teacher gave her a hard time about staying on her laptop for the whole class, though he began to relent when she got her schoolwork out of the way and behaved herself while those twin kindergarteners kept wreaking havoc. How the hell did they move up to middle school already, anyway? Just from watching them for one class, Chisame could observe that they didn't have anything near the maturity to be skipping grades.

Chisame huffed in annoyance as she climbed the steps of her dorm building. It didn't matter. She'd effectively filed away most of her classmates under 'annoying people'. She'd just put up with them when she had to, and ignore them when she didn't.

Still, it seemed there was one classmate that Chisame would have to deal with much more than the others: her roommate, one Misa Kakizaki.

As she came up on the door of their room, Chisame recalled that despite the typical irritating classmates and professor, she had noticed a few bizarre things about her classes.

There was a girl, seated a few rows ahead of her, who was pretty obviously a freaking robot. Whether everyone else didn't know, or just didn't care, Chisame herself neither knew nor cared. Also - perhaps because Chisame herself was haunted by a spirit - she had been able to feel some sort of a presence from the window seat in the frontmost row.

Then, aside from the kindergarteners, there were also some students who, judging by the height and bust size, must have been either held back a few years, or grew so fast as to defy logic.

Chisame softly cursed when the doorknob wouldn't turn. Her roommate locked it, apparently. And Chisame hadn't been issued a key yet. Irritation getting the better of her, she knocked the door a bit harder than she might've strictly needed to.

After ten seconds, there was no response. However, the lights were on and Chisame could hear music coming through the door, somebody was clearly home. Losing patience, Chisame called up her phantom to make itself useful. As she had grown somewhat, the form of the spirit haunting her had become more distinct, and it now took the form of a well-ironed tuxedo.

The phantom tuxedo arose from her body, and then easily moved through the doorway like a ghost. Chisame was now able to see the interior of the room, and turned the tuxedo around to face the door, before willing the end of its empty sleeve to manipulate the lock.

Hearing the click to signify that she could enter, Chisame withdrew the spirit back into her body, and then opened the door.

A small kitchen/dining area to her left, and a bathroom splitting off of that. A bedroom/living area to her right, with a bunk bed. On the lower bed was a pink-haired girl Chisame's age, plugged into a portable music player and jamming along with an electric guitar.

_... At least she's decent at it,_ Chisame admitted. Having to room with a decent musician was infinitely preferable to rooming with a terrible one, if nothing else.

Chisame considered checking the fridge to get a drink, but changed her mind. She'd already broken in, even if Kakizaki hadn't noticed. It'd be a real bitch move not to at least let Misa know she was even there.

Irritated on general principle, Chisame set down her bag and marched over to her roommate. Just as she was about to roughly shake Misa, Chisame fell on her butt in shock.

"The hell?!"

The startled shout got the guitarist's attention, who abruptly stopped playing and jumped in her seat, hitting her head against the bottom of the upper bed.

Groaning in pain, Misa muttered, "Man, I hope that doesn't bruise..."

Then, turning to her new roomie, Misa put her hands on her hips and scowled. "I hope you're pleased about scaring me out of my skirt like that, Hase...gawa..."

Misa gradually realized how freaked out Chisame was, and her aggravation turned to concern. "Hey, you okay? What spooked you?"

Chisame managed to collect herself, somewhat, and yelled, "You were playing that guitar with four damn hands!"

Misa's expression was blank for a moment, before a wide and excited smile came to her face. "You saw it? You saw SLTS? You saw my Stand?!"

And now Chisame was confused again. "Wait, Stand?"

Misa took the question as an affirmative, and let out an excited cheer as she grabbed Chisame by the shoulders, pulled her up into a fierce hug, and spun her around. "Awesome! It's been ages since I've met with a fellow Stand user!"

The musician abruptly stopped spinning, and now standing next to Chisame with an arm draped around her shoulder, and in a conspiratorial whisper asked, "So what'd you name it, what can it do, what kind of shenanigans were involved when you got it? Come on girlfriend, spill! I'll show you mine if you show me yours~"

Chisame finally managed to fully collect herself, and roughly shoved Misa away. "Let's get something straight here, Kakizaki!" Chisame shouted, as she pointed at her roommate dramatically. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about! 'Stand'? What the hell is that? Is that what you call the spirit I've been stuck with since forever?"

At this outburst, Misa visibly deflated. "You mean, you've never come into contact with Stand phenomenon beyond yourself? Man, what a bummer."

Chisame twitched, unable to keep from thinking that Misa didn't seem like the kind of girl who'd use the word 'phenomenon'.

The pink-haired guitarist crossed her legs and sat down, before seemingly deciding on something by herself. "Well then. Being your senpai as a Stand user, I should tell you the what's-what of everything. Grab a drink-" here, a soda appeared in her hand, evidently having been fetched by Misa's own Stand - "take a seat, and I'll get to explaining stuff."

A vein popped in Chisame's forehead, before she willed herself to calm down. If there were indeed other people besides herself with this 'Stand' power, then she needed to learn whatever she could. It'd be for the best if she could bring it firmly under her control instead of having it do its own thing from time to time like usual.


End file.
